


Hearts on Fire

by gleefcll



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefcll/pseuds/gleefcll
Summary: Alex always believed in soulmates, until he got his soulmate mark. Will a event twenty five years after dying change his fate forever?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Hearts on Fire

Alex Mercer was a hopeless romantic. 

Ever since he had heard about soulmates and the concept of spending forever with one single human being, it always intrigued him. He never questioned the bond of relationships around him; romantic or otherwise. Alex wasn't exactly sure if his parents were soulmates, but he made the choice to not ask.

Although the concept of soulmates made Alex feel as though he would fall over from excitement, he understood that he was never going to have one. Every single time that he had been told how soulmates worked, he was always told that it was between a man and a woman. For some reason, from a young age that just annoyed and twisted him the wrong way. 

He hadn't thought anything different until his best friend Luke Patterson bumped into his soulmate on their first day of seventh grade. Although soulmate marks didn't show up until the fifteenth birthday, both involved immediately knew who they were looking at. They just waited until their fifteenth birthday to confirm it.

“Okay but dude, I'm telling you-” Luke had been going off about god knows what for the past twenty minutes, and at that point Alex had completely zoned out and was in his own world. 

He didn't pay attention again until he heard a soft voice say, “Hey, yeah- oh you're totally okay. I'm sorry I was in your way.” The soft voice belonged to a brown haired, flannel wearing teenager. Somehow, Luke had managed to bump into him while going off about whatever he had been going off about.

“Luke! What is your problem?” Alex questioned, “Sorry about my friend. I'm Alex Mercer, this is my very dumb best friend Luke Patterson.”

“Nice to meet you Alex and Luke! I'm Reginald,”

Alex laughed quietly under his breath. “Do you mind if I call you Reggie? I don't think I can call you Reginald and take you seriously.”

Reggie nodded slowly and grabbed Luke's hand, pulling him up from the ground. For the first time since Alex and Luke had met, the blond boy felt invisible. Luke was staring directly into Reggie's eyes and just softly mumbled, “Uh.. hi Reg. I'm Luke. But you knew that,” Alex smiled and nodded his head slowly. Maybe he had been lied to.

-

The trio didn't think about soulmates again for a few years. 

Ever since that day, Alex, Luke and Reggie were always together. They always went to the beach together, had smoothies together, saw movies together, they did everything together. 

When Luke and Reggie began to fall in love, Alex was the supportive best friend who was happy to play a slow drum tune during their first date. 

Alex was the oldest out of the trio, being born on April 14. “Are you excited to see your soulmate mark?” Reggie commented the day of.

“Excited? No. I'm fucking terrified. I mean, seeing my soulmate mark is one thing. From there I have to find this mystery man who is gonna be my other half.” Alex moaned softly, “Why couldn't I be like you and Luke?”

“Why would you want to be like us? We're just fools in love.” Luke said.

The drummer nodded. “Exactly. Fools in love, with each other. You found someone who makes you happy before your soulmate mark.”

“Yes-” Reggie began, but he was quickly cut off by Luke jabbing him in the rib.

“Dude! Your mark, it... it's there. On your arm.”

Alex stopped and turned around. 

Sure enough, there was a mark. It was a simple sketch of what looked like a ghost using a skateboard. “A ghost on a skateboard?” He questioned after a minute of examining the mark. “What could that possibly say about my soulmate? That they like paranormal activities and skateboarding? What a weird combo,”

“You'll probably figured it out when you least expect it.” Luke concluded.

-

Two years after that day, few things had changed. Luke and Reggie both got their soulmate marks, and that allowed them to take their relationship seriously. Alex hadn't managed to find his soulmate, but he wasn't really looking for him either. Now, it was the night of the biggest performance of their lives. 

It was March 1995 and Sunset Curve was at the Orpheum. Only the biggest gig that any band could book. “I can't even count how many bands started here and ended up huge!” Luke exclaimed, “Eat up boys! After tonight, everything changes.”

Reggie and Alex nodded softly and the trio each bit into their hotdogs.

The last thing the trio remembered was a siren wailing.

-

Twenty five years later, Alex was not having a good time. 

Sunset Curve had been in a dark room until Julie Molina- a teenager in the twenty first century began playing their demo. Now they were on stage performing a song that Luke had written for Reggie. Julie held the last note and the guys played the last one. Before any of them could process what had just happened, the clapping started.

“We rocked them oh my gosh,” Luke commented, tightly squeezing Reggie.

“And they loved us!” The bass player added, smiling ear to ear. Alex remained silent, just staring at the floor. 

A million questions were going through his mind. Why on Earth had they been able to play? Why did people see them? Why were people cheering for them? Why did some of the girls keep making romantic eyes at them even though none of them were into women? 

Alex didn't have the answers. Instead of sitting there to think about it, he left the gym and stood in a hallway alone. Soon he was joined by Luke and Reggie who had concerned looks on their faces. “Dude, what happened? We have our chance for fame and stardom again!” Luke smiled. 

The drummer wasn't able to get any thoughts in because the trio heard Julie walking away from what seemed to be a awkward conversation. “Molina! We rocked them! That was absolutely amazing,” Reggie exclaimed.

“Please don't call me Molina. But yes, we rocked them. They loved you guys.”

“Are you kidding!? They loved us!” Luke smiled softly. 

Julie smiled. “It was a great song Luke. It really shows how much you care about Peters,”

“Why can't I call you Molina but you can call me Peters?” Reggie smiled mockingly. 

“Because I'm better then you and one hundred percent have the right,”

Luke smiled softly, “Okay Jules. Let's not flirt  
with my boyfriend of twenty seven years,”

“And your soulmate don't forget!” Reggie smiled, connecting their arms.

-

“Alex why are you so concerned?” Luke asked.

Julie had went up to her bedroom after the group had performed their song so the guys were hanging out and relaxing in the studio.

“Dude! We're ghosts who are seen! Seen by Julie is fine, because she's cool. But we were seen my the who school!” Alex reminded them.

“Yes Alex, we are well aware. We were there,”

“But there has to be a reason. There has to be a why! A answer.” The drummer exclaimed.

Luke looked at Reggie softly. “Okay Alex, why don't you go take a walk? It may be good for us to relax since we just brushed twenty five years of rust off,” The lead singer suggested.

The drummer shook his head and poofed out of the studio.

Usually when Alex needed to clear his head, he would've gone to the local park and relaxed, but ever since dying he just didn't feel as though he wanted to go to the same park. Because of that, he found himself walking up and down a single street in downtown Hollywood. Maybe it was a painful reminder of the show they never got to play, or maybe it was him not knowing anything else or a better place to relax. 

He was trying to calm himself down about what had happened at the pep assembly when he heard a voice behind him. “Beep beep! Coming through! Oop, nice hat! Cheeese!” 

He figured it was just a human being dumb so he shrugged it off. That was, however, until he felt himself fall face first onto the concrete. “Ugh dude, you dinged my board.” The stranger commented. 

“I dinged your board? Dude you ran me over! You're lucky I didn't-” Alex had managed to look at the person who had ran him over. He was a dark haired man - no boy, who was a few inches shorter then Alex, but he had a smile and voice that sounded like it could melt butter it was so soft. His eyes drifted to the floor next to the strangers feet there was a skateboard. Who skateboards in this modern world? “Wait you ran me over.. you.. your a ghost?”

The stranger nodded. “Yeah, ever since I learned skating in traffic was bad. Hey, uh sorry I ran into you. I thought you were a lifer and I would just pass right through.” The skater paused, but decided for some reason that he would keep rambling, “In all honestly, I was thinking about my soulmate and who in their right mind would ever use a fanny pack.”

“A fanny pack?” Alex questioned softly. 

“Yeah. I got my soulmate mark before I died and its a ghost with a fanny pack doodled underneath. I didn't know what the ghost meant until I died, and I certainly don't understand the fanny pack.” 

“Fanny packs can carry anything. Deep dish, medication, anything needed for everyday life,” Alex replied, putting his black fanny pack in view.

“You.. um-” The skater stopped and backtracked. “I'm Willie by the way,” 

Alex smiled softly. “Alex.”

“So, I'm assuming that you enjoy this whole soulmate thing?” Willie commented.

“I used to love the idea of soulmates. When I was younger I was obsessed with finding my other half. But then I realized that according to society, soulmates were between a man and a woman.” Alex replied, “I didn't like that, and didn't think that was fair. But I figured I was never going to find the perfect guy. Then when I got my mark, I was confused. My friends had such simple marks so I figured mine would be self explanatory. Twenty seven years later, I was wrong.”

“Twenty seven years? What year did you die?”

“Me and my friends died in 1995. We got our marks in '93.”

“Ah. The fanny pack thing makes more sense now.” Willie laughed.

Alex smiled softly and turned to the clock. “Well Willie, it was nice to meet you but I should probably get back to practice.”

Right after Alex had poofed away, Willie softly mumbled, “Bye soulmate, hope I see you again.”

-

“Okay guys I am having a soulmate crisis,” Alex exclaimed poofing back into the studio. Luke and Reggie were standing by the piano practicing a song that sounded interesting and weird to Alex, but he decided not to comment. 

“I send you out to relax and you come back with a new crisis? Only you can manage that,” Luke joked, setting his guitar down.

“Okay you aren't funny! I was walking downtown Hollywood and this random guy bumped into me. I didn't think much of it, but he was a ghost,”

“He sounds like a jerk,” Reggie mumbled.

Alex laughed and looked at them. “HE WAS ON A SKATEBOARD.” At that point, Luke and Reggie looked at him, eyes wide with excitement. “And he said that his soulmate mark was a ghost with a fanny pack!”

“YOU MET YOUR SOULMATE OH MY GOD!” Luke exclaimed, “Proud of you dude! You deserve that!” 

Alex laughed and nodded his head. “That's absolutely amazing Alex,”

“Why are you guys screaming?” A voice said, entering the studio.

“JULES! Alex finally met his soulmate! He went out and met his other half!” 

Julie smiled ear to ear. “Oh my god! Congratulations Alex! What's he like?”

Alex didn't want to answer. He shook his head slowly. “I don't know! I had one single conversation with the guy, he sounds nice, I just didn't manage to have a conversation with him yet.” 

“Well I fully support this ship, we need to move it forward!”

-

Weeks had gone by since Alex had met Willie and he hadn't seen him again. He tried to think about where he would go if he didn't have social anxiety and enjoyed skateboarding, but his mind couldn't think of a good place. Luke had signed up Julie and The Phantoms for a performance at a simple coffee shop were record producers would hang out. The group had decided to play a new song that they hadn't practiced that much, but they were still excited.

“We have one more group for you tonight!” The announcer said, slightly squinting at the paper, “Julie and The Fat Ones!”

Reggie and Alex looked at Luke and rolled their eyes. Of course his bad handwriting would embarrass the band right now. Just of course it would. 

“It's actually Julie and The Phantoms.” Julie clarified, sitting at the piano. 

The band sang and performed their hears out that night. Alex, Reggie, Luke and Julie were standing backstage, all celebrating and excited when a hand tapped Alex on the shoulder. “Alex?” A voice questioned. 

The blond boy turned around and saw Willie standing there playing with his thumbs. “Willie! Oh my gosh, you had me so worried. You are not allowed to do that to your soulmate. That's just wrong on so many levels.”

“Oh, so you figured out that we were soulmates and just didn't come find me? Now that's wrong on so many levels,” Willie smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist. “Sorry it took me so long to find you,”

“You're sorry? Okay, first thing we need to get straight about this relationship is that I am the one that says sorry too much. Not you,”

“I could get used to this.” Willie softly commented.

Alex nodded his head slowly. 

The scared little kid that was a hopeless romantic way back in 1993 was standing here, behind stage of a coffee shop being held by his soulmate. Not just his soulmate, but a man. Throughout his time in 2020, he had finally found a reason to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! thank you for reading, i really appreciate it. if you want to fangirl, watch me fangirl or just message me my twitter is cloudyycolfer! i tweet about julie and the phantoms alot <3


End file.
